Welcome to the Ashfield Family
by LilPunklet17
Summary: The summer after Sirius' death, Harry finally gets the chance to meet Kady Ashfield-the woman he only recently learned his father was meant to marry. However, she isn't the only person Harry is introduced to... Sequel to The BestKept Secret
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Ashfield Family

By: LilPunklet17

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing! Just the lovely characters of my own making.

Harry glanced at his watch with vacant eyes ringed in deep purple shadows. The numbers ticked down minute by minute marking the time left until his 16th birthday. For Harry, however, there was no joy in his impending birthday, there was no pre-gift suspense or anticipation—he wasn't even excited to get letters from his friends. There was no joy as there had been no reason for it for the last few months. At the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry had witnessed the death of his godfather, notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, in the Dept. of Mysteries, and though no one blamed Harry for Sirius' death, Harry could not stop blaming himself. In Harry's mind, if he had worked harder at protecting his mind in his lessons with Snape, Voldemort never would have been able to send him the false vision that led Harry and his friends—putting them all in danger—to the ministry in the first place. To Harry, if he had worked harder, Sirius would still be there.

Harry was drawn out of his dark thoughts by the simultaneous beep of his watch and the click of beaks on his window. It was his birthday, and the letters and gifts from his friends were right on time. Harry hadn't read or answered any of the letters from his friends in weeks, and he did not intend to start tonight, but the presence of a ruffled, tawny barn owl gave Harry pause. This was Remus' owl, and this was the first appearance of said owl all summer. With shaking hands, Harry detached the letter from the owl, and with a soft ruffle of feathers, the owl flew out Harry's open window.

For a few long moments, Harry simply stared at his name printed neatly on the front of the envelope in Remus' familiar scrawl.

'Why would Remus be writing to me?' Harry thought to himself.

With a heavy sigh, Harry decided to open the letter. As it was unusual to receive any sort of correspondence from Remus, Harry feared that it might contain bad news. Hands shaking nervously, Harry broke the wax seal on the envelope and began to read:

Hello Harry,

Let me begin by saying Happy Birthday! I hope this letter finds you well. I have news for you. After your discussion with Sirius last summer about your father and Kady Ashfield, Sirius and I began doing some digging. A few weeks ago, one of our contacts at the American Ministry of Magic owled me about a woman living in the state of Georgia that fit Kady's description.

After hearing from him, I decided to go there and see if there was any merit to his claim. And, as it turns out, he was spot on. The woman is indeed Kady. I haven't spoken to her, I saw her once—just long enough to ensure it was her—but she never saw me.

Since you expressed a wish to meet her, I would like for you to accompany me to the U.S. in order to do exactly that. I will pick you up from your aunt and uncle's home tomorrow at 8pm. If you do not wish to go to Georgia, then I will simply take you to the Weasley's home instead.

The decision is entirely up to you.

All my best, Remus

Harry, completely in shock, dropped heavily to sit on his bed. He read Remus' letter three more times before the contents seemed to truly sink in.

'He found her. She's real, she's alive…' Harry thought to himself before drifting off into an exhausted, restless sleep.

Harry did not sleep well that night. All he seemed to be able to do was imagine a million different scenarios of how meeting the woman his father loved so much would go. In one scenario, she hated him for belonging to the woman that took his father away from her. In another, she wouldn't even speak to him—just ignored his very presence as she spoke animatedly to Remus. He also dreamed that she welcomed him with open arms, and though he would never admit it, in his dream, when she hugged him, he felt at home. Needless to say, by the tie Harry was packed, and it was time for Remus to arrive, Harry had worried himself sick.

Promptly at 8pm, Harry heard a knock on the door of the Dursley's home, and shouting that he'd see them the following summer, he dashed out the door without even awaiting a response. If Remus shocked at his swift exit, he didn't show it. When Harry looked at Remus, he felt a renewed sense of guilt as he took in the haggard appearance of his old professor. It was apparent that Sirius' death had hit him hard as well.

"Hello Harry." Remus greeted him with a gentle smile.

"Remus." Harry replied with a polite nod.

"Have you decided where I will be taking you Harry? As I stated in my letter, it is entirely up to you." Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "I think I'd like to meet Kady. I mean, she was a pretty huge part of my dad's life, and though I have you, Remus, I would love to learn about my dad from her point of view; if she's willing to talk to me at all that is."

Remus smiled. "Harry, I am sure Kady would be delighted to meet you. After all, you're her last link to your dad, just as much as she is yours."

"I'm just nervous, I guess. I mean, I wasn't supposed to exist. She was supposed to be the one having kids with my dad; not my mum. Everyone knows that much." Harry replied his fear and doubt lacing his voice.

"Harry, I know Kady—well I knew her—she is not the type to blame you for something that was not your fault. Dumbledore on the other hand, I imagine she would have quite the bone to pick with him. Remus soothed.

Harry took a deep breath before nodding. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this."

Remus made quick work of shrinking Harry's trunk before pulling a piece of string from the pocket of his trousers. "I know you've used a portkey before, Harry, but international portkeys are a little more—intense—than the usual portkey. You might feel a little nauseous, but the feeling should pass quickly." Remus explained.

Harry nodded once, unsure, before taking ahold of the string.

"3, 2, 1.." Remus counted, and then Harry knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry felt the jarring impact of his feet hitting the pavement, he allowed himself to steady then opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed, besides the high August Georgian temperatures, was the home he was currently standing in front of.

The home was a modest two-story brick home. There was a wide wrap-around porch and an old oak tree with a tire swing swaying gently in the slight summer breeze. Harry briefly took notice that there were three cars in the driveway, American models he didn't recognize. All in all, the house looked incredibly homey, and it immediately set Harry at ease. It was similar in style to other houses on the tree-lined street, but it was nothing like the cookie-cutter "perfection" of Privet Drive, and for that, Harry was thankful. He was already nervous enough and to even have a hint that Kady might be like the Dursleys in any way would be just enough to make him chicken out and go back home.

"Ready, Harry?" Remus asked, placing a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder in reassurance.

Harry took a deep breath, contemplating his readiness for only a moment before quickly nodding his head.

Remus smiled and steered Harry up the front walk towards the front door. Step-by-step, Harry's anxious grew. He was literally shaking with nerves when Remus reached out a confident hand and knocked sharply on the door. Harry heard an instant flurry of activity on the other side—a few random thumps and some obvious cursing before the door was pulled open rather abruptly.

The girl who answered the door couldn't have been much older than 18 or so with long jet colored hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and sparkling hazel-blue eyes. She was dressed casually in Gray sweat pants and a red University of Georgia t-shirt. Her feet were bare, Harry noted vaguely.

"Hey, can I help you?" She asked curiously and Harry noticed a slow smoothness to her accent. She spoke surely—her voice the quintessential southern drawl.

Harry couldn't speak. He was sure they had the wrong house, or worse, that he was breaking in on a perfectly happy family to remind Kady of an extremely unhappy past. Luckily, Harry didn't have to answer, as Remus did for him.

"Hello, we are looking for Kady Ashfield, she lives here correct?" He asked in what Harry usually thought of as his "Professor" voice—steady, calm and leaving no room for being ignored.

The girl's eye's widened a bit as Remus spoke—probably due to Remus' accent (a far cry from her own southern drawl)

"British? Cool. Yeah, moms in the kitchen," She replied opening the door a bit wider to allow them entry "Come on in, I'll show you."

Remus smiled graciously and followed her into the house. Harry hesitated for only a moment before following as well. As they made the short walk to the kitchen, Harry noticed the multitude of photos on the walls and shelves in the living room. Most of them pictured a woman—obviously Kady—and two black haired youngsters in various stages of aging. A few of them also pictured a blonde-haired man of about Kady's age. The girl from the front door was one of the commonly photographed people, however, there was also a boy with jet hair and the same hazel-blue eyes—his however were usually covered by a pair of rectangular black-framed glasses. Both teens looked completely happy and content in each of the pictures, and Harry felt a brief stab of jealousy.

The trip through the livingroom was quick and led to a short hallway that opened up into a large kitchen, a room in which the very aura said that this was the central location of the home and that most of the family's time was spent here.

Once in the Kitchen, Harry's eyes were drawn to a small woman with the same jet hair as the teens from the photos. She didn't even have to turn around for Harry to recognize that this was Kady Ashfield.

"Door was for you." The teen girl announced as they entered the room.

"Thanks Jordy, how's your…" Kady had now finally tuned completely in their direction and her violet eyes grew wide as they skimmed past the girl, Jordy, and landed on him.

"Remus?" Kady said softly, British accent only slightly apparent. Harry feared that the woman was going to faint, as all of the color had drained from her face.

"Kady!" Remus said joyfully, and then they were hugging; a fierce hug that spoke of the years that they had been separated. When the tears started, _Jordy _signaled to Harry that they should leave the two to reunite, and led him back into the living room they had passed through just moments before. As Harry awkwardly sat on the chair offered to him, he introduced himself.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He stated, waiting for the usual reaction—eyes flicking to his scar, a gasp, or widening of eyes—but was relieved when none came.

"Nice to meet you, awesome accent by the way-way thicker than K's, " The girl replied. "I'm Jordana, but most people call me Jordy."

The pair settled for a few moments into an awkward silence before Jordy broke it.

"So how does K know that guy?" She asked curiously.

"They went to school together, I guess. She dated my dad." Harry replied a little embarrassed.

"That's your dad then? I'm witnessing long lost lovers being reunited?"Jordy teased.

"Uh, no, my dad died when I was a baby. Remus was a friend of his." Harry replied

"Oh, wow, I'm really sorry. My dad died too. I never met him, but K—my mom—says he loved Landry, he's my brother, and I a whole bunch." Jordy explained with a faraway look in her eyes.

Harry was about to reply when Remus and Kady entered the room laughing and wiping away the last traces of their tears. Harry stood immediately.

"Hello Harry Potter. It is nice to finally meet you." Kady said with a warm smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, ma'am." Harry replied nervously.

"Ma'am? Oh, no, honey. Call me Kady. I am much too young for this ma'am nonsense. I hear you have a few questions to ask me?" Kady asked kindly. "How about we go for a walk, and I tell you everything you want to know."

Harry couldn't help but feel at ease in the presence of this woman. His dad must have loved her for a reason, and Harry couldn't help but wonder what it was that he saw in her—though he knew he would soon find out.

"Yeah, sure. " He replied and allowed himself to be led from the house.

"Jordy, honey, make sure you introduce Remus to your brother when he gets home." Kady called over her shoulder as they left.

Harry heard Jordy laugh—a pure, happy, untainted laugh—before the door closed.

Harry and Kady walked in silence for a few moments, no doubt collecting their thoughts—before Harry finally spoke.

"Why didn't you fight for him?" Harry whispered thickly.

Kady paused in her walking for a moment. "Because I had something bigger than myself to think of, and no, it wasn't ensuring that the savior of the wizarding world was born—Dumbledore would have made sure that happened no matter what. The day Dumbledore came to the home I shared with James, I got some news, and I was going to tell him that night at dinner, but then all of the bullshit happened, and I knew I had lost. I knew I wouldn't be able to take on Dumbledore—not even with James at my side—so I left. I wanted James to be able to do what needed to be done, and I knew he couldn't do that with me there." She explained.

"So you just left. Didn't you care that you were probably breaking his heart?" Harry asked, feeling the bite of anger in his belly.

"I cared, Harry. I cared more than you could ever imagine. Leaving your dad was the hardest thing I have ever done, and I regret doing so even today, but I had to go—I had no choice." Kady implored, practically begging Harry to believe her.

"What was so important that you would just leave and never look back?! If you loved him you should have fought for him!" Harry exclaimed.

Kady was silent for a long moment then whispered: " I was pregnant, Harry. I left because I couldn't risk Dumbledore harming my children in some way to make sure his chess game went according to plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was pretty sure he was in shock.

'Kady was pregnant, and she left his dad—just because Dumbledore told her she had to—and she was pregnant, and he wasn't an only child.' He thought to himself frantically.

As he was digesting the news, Kady had taken a seat on a nearby bench and waited for the barrage of questions that would no doubt follow. She knew that she had just dropped a huge bomb on the shoulders of the 16 year old boy, but honestly, if he was anywhere near as similar to James on the inside as he was on the outside, this was the best way to tell him. However, if he was like James, there was also about to be a LOT of anger directed at her for keeping a secret this huge.

"I, wha, you're…I can't deal with this." Harry finally bit out. "All this time, I've thought I was completely alone, a poor orphan boy who would never know his parents, and now I learn that I had family—real family—I could have relied on, but you kept them from me!"

Kady sighed, anger she could handle, anger would eventually burn out.

"Harry, I am not going to belittle you and tell you that you couldn't possibly understand what I was going through at the time, because I know you've been through some pretty crazy and difficult situations, but I was barely 18, and honestly, it seemed like the only thing to do at the time. Your father was so unfailingly loyal to Dumbledore; I know it would have torn him apart to have to make this decision, so I made it myself. It was wrong, and I know that, but it seemed like the only way." Kady explained.

"That wasn't a decision for you to make! He was happy with you! He wanted to marry you! And you just left because Dumbledore said he had to marry some other girl? From what I know, my mother didn't even love my father—she spent every day telling him no and hurting him like you did." Harry raged, unable to believe she could ever do such a thing.

"Who told you that Lily didn't love your dad?" Kady asked, honestly shocked at the revelation. "Lily loved James; she just figured it out too late. She despised me our seventh year because I 'wasn't worthy' of your father. "

Harry was shocked again into silence. "But everyone tells me he loved you. That he stopped loving her when he became involved with you."

"Honestly, I don't know that your dad ever stopped loving Lily entirely, I mean he spent most of his Hogwarts days being completely infatuated with her. Don't misunderstand me, Harry, your father was devoted to me—and I to him—but I imagine there was always the thought of 'what if?'" Kady wasn't entirely sure she was getting to Harry, but she knew she had to try.

"I just don't understand why my dad would just give in like that." Harry sighed.

"Well, I didn't leave him much of a choice. I left the moment he told me of what Dumbledore said. I was so afraid the next words out of his mouth were going to be that he didn't want to be with me anymore, so I left. I am a complete coward, and I know I was completely in the wrong, but I really did what I thought was best." Kady said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I guess I still don't understand. I mean, all anyone ever tells me about is my mom and how brave and kind she was—no one ever tells me about my dad. Then I discover this secret life of his that no one ever thought to mention, and instead of bringing me closer to his memory, it pushes me farther away." Harry replied, shoulders slumped, feeling defeated.

"Oh, honey, this wasn't supposed to have that effect!" Kady began, but was soon cut off by Harry.

"I don't see how it would do anything else, I mean, all I have learned so far is that my dad was so devoted to Dumbledore that he was willing to abandon the woman he supposedly loved instead of going to find her like he should have. I shouldn't even exist!" Harry ranted, running his hands through his already messy hair in frustration.

Kady slipped an arm around his shoulder.

"He did try to find me, Harry. I made sure he wasn't able to. I mean, there's a reason it took your dad a few years to marry Lily after I left. He had to grieve and learn to love Lily the way she loved him. It would have been unfair to have handled the situation in any other way. "Kady soothed. "Now, I know you have a ton more questions, but it is nearly dinner time, and I think I have a few people that you need to meet. If you're ready to meet them, of course, you don't have to do anything you aren't ready for. "

Harry sighed. He still had about a thousand questions to ask, but he also knew that Kady was more than happy to be completely honest with him. Also, he really did want to meet his brother—and his sister now that he knew that she was his sister. And like the last time he found himself walking towards the home of one Kady Ashfield, he was nervous.

'What if I'm a bad brother? What if they don't like me? What if their happy being siblings the way they are and they don't want a little brother? What if…'

Harry was unable to continue his thoughts since they had arrived at Kady's home and there were two dark-haired twins sitting on the porch swing awaiting their return. It was officially time to meet his brother and his sister… Merlin, he hoped he was ready for this…

I have gotten such an amazing response to this series and I am forever humbled. I know a LOT of you have questions from BestKept secret, and all I can tell you is: stay tuned. Kady has a story too, and she is probably more willing to tell it than Sirius or REmus would have been. I hope that over the course of this, all of your questions will be answered and you will be happy with the way things turn out!


End file.
